Terra, et Sic
by Mister Bombastic
Summary: Earth, a small and primitive planet. It's vast oceans and white mountains lost to the expanse of the galaxy. Now a part of the ever-expanding Empire, an entire generation of youth are raised to be the future of the Imperial Military. Question is, can the world of a million cultures combine for a greater cause? rated M for sexual themes/violence.
1. Prologue

**_52 BBY..._**

The planet interesting to say the least. It was remarkable to see that it was the only planet capable of inhabiting life with dozens, if not hundreds of parsecs away. It teemed with life and a beauty that seemed to struck you no matter where you're looking at: the vast, blue oceans that swirled and spread through, the large, lush land masses that scraped high against the water tipped with snowy peaks, like Alderaan's own mountains. The caps were full and white, and the veil of clouds traced along the entire globe like a silky, lacy fabric only reserved for the loveliest of brides.

Master Kerac rubbed his short, stubby chin. This planet had no name, neither the system for hundreds of parsecs around. The planet was considerably small compared to the gas giants that orbited the same star, which was an ordinary star that many planets had around the galaxy. He turned from the durasteel cockpit of his ship, the Courageous. Surrounding the star map were several other Jedi and Scouts part of the Republic Expeditionary Force, who all looked at the holo of the planet with piqued interest.

"Master Kerac, pleasure of you to join us." Captain Jero of the ship announced, motioning him to join the circle. "We have some things to discuss about this world."

Kerac silently made his way to the group, placing a spot next to a fellow Jedi. "Right, and how did we know this place existed?"

"Supposedly, pirates and kidnappers used this planet as a small operation or hideout from time to time. They remained largely hidden from the population and more often than not would abduct locals for whatever reason they felt." The captain explained, bringing up a chart of the planet's bioscan results. It showed small pockets of population around most of the planet, but mostly along coasts or in more cooler climates. "This marble has about 1.7 billion people currently living on it, but our scans are showing that the death toll is quickly increasing."

"War perhaps, Maybe a plague?" The Jedi next to Kerak, a younger Zabrak woman named Trituo, tried to come up for a reason. The woman leaned on the on the projector, scrutinizing the data as they fluctuated. "No, the death rate is too slow and steady for a war."

"It's a plague." A voice from the back of the room, a light from a freshly lit cigar coming from the rough voice. A Trandoshan man took the thing from off his mouth only to blow it directly into the group. "That planet just finish another war and boy was it grisly."

"Ah yes, Drakk, please join us." Kerac made room for the large reptilian to have a better look at the map. "Since you know much more about this planet than we do please explain their current situation so that we may help these people."

"I wouldn't call them people." Drakk said, a small growl coming from his sharpened mouth. "They're a step above animals."

Nonetheless Drakk continued. "Like the hornhead said, pirates would sometimes use this planet as a hideout, but that was a long time ago. No one used this planet for hundreds of years."

"Why so?"

The Trandoshan shrugged. "The whole thing is a death trap. The population would literally kill you, display your corpse to the public and then most likely eat you. Or worse, they skin you alive and try to sell you like some puppet or animal."

Some murmurs escaped the table, before Kerac hushed them with a small wave of his hand. "Who inhabits this planet Drakk?"

"Humans, all of 'em." He brings up the graph of the population. "They're the only sentient things on there, and they're lightyears beyond what we have both technology and living wise."

The Captain sighed, bringing the planet back to view in the holo. "How should we approach them then Drakk, so they won't throw rocks at us until we die."

Drakk growled an answer. "It's been a real long while since anyone I know visited this place. Times could change, but I heard from a friend of mine that they sent probe droids to survey the current situation and it wasn't pretty. We've come at a bad time."

Trituo spoke up. "Please tell us straight criminal, or else we'll throw you back into the cell where you belong." Kerac quickly gave the woman a disapproving look, and recoiled a bit from her stance, but still angered. With a calm voice that contrasted Trituo's, Kerac asked more questions. "So my colleagues guess on the plague is true?"

"She was right on both accounts Jedi." He grizzled. "They just came out a particularly large war and a virulent plague from what the probe droids could gather. I wasn't able to tell how many died but I think it's in the tens of millions, about forty give or take."

The captain somberly looked at the hologram of the planet. "That's a big number for a small planet."

"Well they love war, I haven't seen or heard a story about this place when they weren't fighting each other."

"Are all these civil wars?" Trituo asked.

The reptilian shook his head. "No. Most of the population is made up of nationstates. They're usually over resources, politics, or land. Like I said they're still pretty backwards. I think there's a large civil war going on in a nation state at the moment right here." He pointed at a large landmass under the north icecap, circling it with a clawed digit. "Let's avoid that place entirely."

The group looked solemnly at the holo. It didn't do justice to the beauty that was just outside the cockpit. Kerac rubbed his chin again, meditating on their next course of action for this beautiful death trap of the planet.

"Master Jedi, your orders?" Captain Jero asked. Kerac sighed and asked the Trandoshan another question.

"Where can we land so that we aren't immediately killed?"

Drakk licked his scaly mouth before examining the map a bit more. Perusing the map he lazily pointed at a skinny piece of land that connected by two large continents. "This place seems alright. Wait, no, there's a civil war there too."

Drakk lifted his finger upward, now in the middle of the large continent above the previously placed location. "That place maybe, we probably won't die there."

"Are you completely sure?" Jaro asked. "Our lives depend on this if all what you said is true."

Drakk raised his hand and shook it casually. "About fifty fifty."

The group rolled their eyes and sighed in uncertainty, but as their duty to the Republic they are complicent to follow their mission no matter how dangerous. Kerac marked the coordinates at the place pointed by the Trandoshan and set it for landing. "Captain?"

"Yessir."

"Tell your crew to prepare for landing, we're going in."

When the ship landed and the ramp opened up it was a breath of fresh air, literally. It had been a long while since Kerac had breathed crisp clean air since his departure from his home world all those years ago. He didn't expect the place they landed on to be so flat, however, and surrounded by a tall green stalk of...whatever this yellow thing was. The rest of the boarding shuttle came out as well, Trituo, Jaro, and a red headed Republic emissary named Monit, who seemed a little too eager with this mission. Probably wasn't around to hear the grisly things Drakk had explained.

"Ah, What a fresh atmosphere!" He giddily exclaimed, admiring the yellow crop that surrounded them. "And what might this be?"

"I would advise touching it." Jaro warned. His hand rested on his hip, in case of any danger. "You don't know what that thing is."

"Oh lighten up captain! I'm sure this plant is completely harmless."

"Well what if it wasn't and you kill us all?!"

Kerac tuned out the now escalating yelling and shouting of the two, focusing on the presence of the life around them. He blocked out the noise and listen to the slow rustling of these plants and the sound of the wind It was peaceful, serene, and...quiet.

Eerily quiet.

For whatever reason, Kerac could hardly get a grip on the Force presence here. It existed, of course, but it was so minuscule it might as well not even be picked up. He catched it, but it was weak and spotty at best like a bad transmission reception. He opened his eyes and turned to Trituo, whose face seems equally troubled by the lack of connection this planet so far offered.

She broke the silence between them first. "Master…"

"I know." He replied. "It's strange, but it's not something new. We must continue our mission as planned and return--"

And there, he sensed it.

There was a presence coming. Straight towards them at a steady speed. He quickly turned to the two Republic officials and hushed their arguing. "Someone's coming, keep your voices down!"

The four kept still as their hands went down to their sides, slowly reaching for their weapons. He only sensed one figure, but one person can alert a million if done right. Kerac motioned for them to head back to the ship, a rustling much more defined and getting greater as it came to them. It now was merely feet away from them, Monit letting out a squeak of fear and hiding behind the trio as Jaro drew his blaster and the Jedi holding themselves in fight stances, though their blades not activated.

They braced for the shuffling, almost now visibly and getting more and more closer. They all peered deeply into the crop field as the rustling finally was next to them and unveiled itself. The Jedi and Jaro let out a sigh of relief but didn't ease up on their stance. Even though the thing was a human child, with ugly teeth and plenty of freckles they might notice, he held a large archaic rifle in his hand too large for his skinny frame. "Who're you and what're doin' in my daddy's farm?"

The four stared at him quizzingly. Despite Minot speaking nearly every trade language and Trituo speaking almost 100 languages herself, no one could decipher what the boy just said.

"What did he say?" Jaro asked, his hand still on his hip. The boy seemed quick to notice, aiming the rifle at the man. Drakk might've been right, these people breed for war, since it seems this child knows his way around his weapon.

"You better put that hand up or else." The boy warned. "The bank won't take my daddy's land and sure as hell neither won't a buncha aliens from outer space."

Jaro took the particular threat and lifted his hand from the clasp of the blaster. The boy nodded pleased as he turned to Trituo, eyes scrutinizing the details of her head, especially her horns. "Y'all look human but what the hell are you? You got horns growin' out of your head like some kinda devil."

They all understood human part, but the rest was unknown. "We should've brought a translator droid, it could've come in handy."

"Hush up!" He said, aiming the rifle wildly at them. "I guess none of you can understand me so we're going back to the house. Follow me."

The four stared at him with compliance at this young boy's sense of authority. If all these people acted like this boy on this planet, Kerac stressed in his mind that this was going to be a much more difficult mission.

On their way to the boys apparent homestead, the emissary Minot decided to attempt to take one of the crops from the stalk only to fail miserably, pulling from the root and falling on his rear. The boy quickly turned around and aimed his rifle at the man, his face getting red. "Are ya trying to escape now?"

"No no no, I just want to know what this is!" Minot explained slowly, his hands raised away from his form and to the yellow crop that hanged near. He pointed and emphasized the crop, rubbing his gloved fingers on it like it was pure gold. "W-what do you call this?"

The boy looked puzzled at the man, his guard down and rifle low. He looked once at the man and then at the crop he held like a baby. With a childish giggle, he started to mock the man. "You wanna know what that is, are you tryna marry it?"

Unsure of what he said, Minot nodded frantically.

The boy broke into a hysterical laugh, his face getting red with excitement as he gasped for air from the emissary's apparent answer. A few more seconds of laughter erupted as he tried to mutter words between them, the four looking at him strangely but not saying anything incase of upsetting him. The laughter died down soon after, with a pleased sigh and what seemed to be a wipe of a formed tear from this...response. "That there is called corn."

Minor pointed to the yellow ear. "C-corn?"

"Yeah, corn." The boy answered, he looked at them as if they never encountered any type of food, probably only ever eating some type of weird goop that only space people eat. "You guys don't have corn from where you're from?"

He shook his head.

"Oh boy, you have a lot to learn if you're planning to come here often."

 **A/N: I always had a vision of this kind of story coming to life, where two worlds meet and combine into something peculiar. I mean, there's plenty of Star Wars Earth AU's but not really any good fics where the inhabitants of a galaxy far far away come to our humble little world. I've planned this story for a while now, but now is the time I finally take a chance.**

 **Like many other fanfic writers, my stories are abandoned and set off for a while until I eventually get bored but this was different. I'm not promising a complete, fully enveloped novel but I am promising at least some entertainment in this story.**

 **Did I mention this is also a SYOC? Yeah, it's another SYOC with a VERY limited cast of only about 4 in total. So first come first judged and then served.**

 **Here's the rules to follow:**

 **Always through PM only**

 **Subject must read "SOLARUS TERRA SYOC" OC**

 **Not currently accepting rebel or imperial OCs not from Earth so don't send one**

 **Here's a basic bio:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Race:**

 **Ethnicity: (optional)**

 **Nationality:**

 **Hometown:**

 **State/Country:**

 **Education:**

 **Biography: (Long one, at least 3 sentences)**

 **Personality: (longest one, at least 4 sentences)**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Skin tone:**

 **Hair color:**

 **Hairstyle:**

 **Eye color:**

 **Hobbies: (Optional)**

 **Habits: (Optional)**

 **Other/Miscellaneous:**

 **That should be it, I hope you enjoy what I have to offer so far. Leave a review, follow/fave, and stay golden.**

 **-Mister Bombastic**


	2. Beginnings

Their arrival hadn't been very long ago, Elias had been told this for most of what he can remember. For the longest time he's been reminded that they weren't alone in the universe, that beings existed beyond the stars they could see. Elias had to admit though, appearing once almost 30 years ago and never returning seemed a bit rude to the inhabitants of the world. Nonetheless the moment had been historic, the planet now had been contacted an outside force that controlled the greater galaxy simply called the Galactic Republic.

"Elias, come here." His father called him. Elias got up from the hill and helped his father load some tools and other things into their small truck. "We must get home, I don't know how long your grandma has been alone." Elias nodded and went towards the passenger's side and waited. His father then entered the car and began driving off towards the urban sprawl. Elias looked a lot like his father, same strong face, square jaw, brown eyes, hell, even the same eyebrows. The only thing he took from his mother was his straight nose and more than little gap in his front teeth.

His father had finally found a job as a repairman in the city ever since he was fired from his job as a cook during the war, now it was 1952, Europe and the world was getting into more chaos while America just tried to settle down it's new surge of power.

Elias turned away as he stared into the blue sky, this time surrounded by a mist of slight smog. The sky and the stars had always interested him, he always dreamed of one day flying amongst those who broke the final frontier of man, to explore strange and alien landscapes that he read in his science fiction books.

He daydreamed as he looked towards the sky, viewing listlessly. However, something caught his eye. A metallic glint that was barely visible was flashing.

"Son, are you okay?" His father asked, he had noticed Elias staring out the window for some time.

"Yes pa, I'm okay. I'm just noticing this weird glint in the sky."

His father relaxed as he continued to drive. "Just checking."

The two rode in silence as they went towards their house. They lived in the apartment buildings where most other latinos lived in the city. Elias noticed the twinkle in the sky become larger as he started walking towards his apartment. "Hello _, mis amores,_ how was work?" He heard his mother call from his window. She was a short, middle-aged woman, who had seen many years of working and taking care of him and his siblings.

"Nothing busy." His father curtly replied. Elias was too busy noticing the glint as it got bigger and and more noticeable. He studied the street as people began to noticed the glint too, even stopping in their tracks to watch it.

The glint suddenly became much more larger as it seemed to descend from the sky. Suddenly, the air raid siren went off around the city, people looking outside in panic and strangers seemed to be in shock.

"Pa, there's something lowering in the sky!" Elias shouted. As the large object lowered, it became much more visible. It was a triangular thing, that was really all there was to it. It was simply a large metal triangle, with a strange blue-white area inside the middle of it. There was a sense of calm as people realized that it wasn't crashing, no, it was _descending._

In an instant, green lights shot from the large ship with booms, and in the distance, a plume of smoke began to rise from the horizon. It started to shoot the green blasts at various directions, smoke rising and earth slightly shaking. People began screaming and running for their lives, unsure of what was gonna happen. His family rushed inside their home and closed their windows and doors, locking and drawing curtains from the event unfolding inside

Elias peered behind a thin window at the chaos encircling outside. Neighbors drew guns and went to the city in hopes of getting a fighting chance, or possibly to loot. Without warning he had the sudden urge to join them, action of saving lives and fighting this new enemy playing out well in his head. The boy went around his house and fetched an old shotgun his father bought to fend off home intruders. "Elias, what're you doing?!" His mother screamed as an explosion closed by.

"Ma, there's people who need help out there. I'm not gonna sit around and die in this house while there's people doing something about this." He loaded two shells into the gun and crashed a handful more into his pocket.

"So what, you're gonna save everyone?!" His mom retorted. "What can you do with a rusty gun?"

"Better than doing nothing!" He unlocked the door and headed out the street, his mother calling out to him.

"Elias please, think of your family, your mother!"

Elias stood still for a second considering her call. An explosion rang out again, and it broke him from his thoughts. He continued to the corner, where a group of men stood with rifles and weapons. They turned to him, eyes scrutinizing his shaky stillness. "Where do you think you're going kid?"

"T-to help." He stammered out. This wasn't a good first impression already.

One of the men sneered at him. "You even know how to use that thing boy?"

"Yes I do." He answered with more confidence. "Why else would I have it?"

The group simply looked at him before evaluating with each other. They motioned for him to come over and Elias did so. The apparent leader made sure of that his role would be a small one.

"Stay in the back and cover us, we're heading to the city hall and getting the mayor to do something about this!" The group of men cheered on and began to march. He knew that some of these men were veterans, having fought in Korea and Europe just years earlier. Elias took great pride to be part of this group, and marched along with them.

Suddenly they all heard a great whine of an engine. What appeared to be some type of plane with a sphere in the middle and two hexagons on the side ruptured just above him. It blasted great green bolts at random, cars exploding. The men covered themselves from the explosions as some began to scatter off. Elias kept his weapon to himself, and gulped away his nervousness. His legs betrayed him, however, shaking almost uncontrollably. "C'mon! Keep moving!"

They didn't meet any more of the strange flying ship, but they didn't let their guard down for a second. As they descended into the city's center they stopped the few would-be criminals and looters destroying others property. Elias was even so giddy that he managed to stop a man from stealing loafers from a outlet store. He pointed his gun at him, and made him drop the bag of shoes.

Minutes passed, and they only entered into more chaos and anarchy. The group, despite having yet a single encounter since the fly-by earlier, had shrunken. Others claim they couldn't have left their families in danger, some just left without saying a word. Those who remain were dead set into reaching the mayor's office in the center of town.

"We're almost there." The leader of the group said, a more matured and gruff old man than the others. He carried an older bolt action rifle, not one that many would see in an age of assault and battle rifles. Without an actual leader, he had led them for the entire time as an impromptu one. The group didn't falter, and continued their march to city hall.

The ground made small thumps as a heavy metallic clanking was becoming audible form just around the corner. The group halted, and began to raise their arms as the street went deadly silent. "Whatever comes around the corner, stay and fight!" The leader huffed. He took point and slowly crept his way towards the end of the street. The men aimed their weapons up to the street corner as the clanking finally became close enough to feel. Out popped the head of a large, gray pod with a wrinkly neck, before its massive metal legs stepped forward like a dog. It turned towards them, before it unleashed a barrage of blasts that destroyed the front of the mass of bodies.

Elias quickly cowered as the others began to run away, dropping the rusty weapon on the floor without a care for its safety. The boy ran around the corner and didn't once look back into the street.

* * *

Former Admiral Sadao Inazuma recognized a few familiar faces in the round table of the cold and void room of this… foreign room. The faces he recalled were those of fellow generals and admirals who had survived the war, both Japanese and American. The rest were made up of burgeoning youngsters or other old timers from a plethora of nations. What amazed him the most was the faces of former generals and leaders of the Third Reich, sitting right next to the Russians. They stared in hatred and disgust to their soviet counterparts, most likely from the years of imprisonment and brutality handled to them for their war crimes.

Sadao smirked, turning away from the others. Thanks to the Americans, he was spared of any jail time, not like he did any crimes. As for his compatriots, they were spared, thanks to their willingness to hand over important medical knowledge and intel on the now rising communist threat in Korea and China.

Ironic really, since the leaders of the world were also here. Truman, Stalin, Mao and whoever else was prominent enough to attend. They sat in silence,

He sat their patiently and stroked the goatee that he sported in a bored manner. Others smoked, or muttered extremities about some other general. No violence was had, however. Two guards in all black, wearing large, dopey helmets stood in vigilance. Their guns were visible, and easy to draw in case the situation arose.

"When does your leader plan to speak to us?" A cool-headed American replied. Sadao didn't recognize him—probably an up-and-comer.

"What, not allowed to talk?" The man smiled. Sadao gave a quick once over. He seemed particularly young, no older than 35 with the telltale signs of stress presenting itself in weak lines and flooding grays all over his face and hair. He smoked a cigarette, butting it out as he stood up and walked over to the guards.

"What's the matter, too nervous?" He muttered, the playful expression he put on earlier gone. "Or you can't understand me."

The guard said nothing but slowly reach for his blaster side. The man smirked, and let out a smug chuckle. "I'm sorry, didn't know you had a weapon."

He went back to his seat. The other men went quiet at the strange action before them. Sadao smoked amused. "Hmfh, a young one is always so confrontational."

The man looked over at Sadao. "Why'd they bring all of you geezers here, didn't they know you lost the war?"

Sadao quickly soured. "And doesn't know when to stay quiet."

He didn't pay him any more mind. He propped his feet on the smooth black table and leaned into his chair. "I'm just saying, when they put me in charge, I'll be putting all of you into wiping whatever they have to call a toilet here."

A Russian general let out a hearty guffaw. "And what will you call you sir, Admiral or General—"

"—Lieutenant Colonel Constance, Alfred Constance II." He interrupted. "Remember the name."

Just then the large metal doors slid open like butter. The man stepped out, his sideburns heavy and his demeanor draining. He wore and all gray uniform, only difference in color in a strange color block on his left side of his chest. The boots were high, some of the German generals admiring the things subtly. The next thing to enter was one that took everyone by surprise.

A metal-man walked besides him, all white with two glowing eyes and a small rectangle slit for a mouth. The arms were bent and fixed, and it bowed respectively to the array of military leaders. The leader started to speak, in a language that sounded not at all familiar with their knowledge. The automaton also started to speak. They were in awe at such sophisticated technology.

"Hello," It began. It was a crisp monotonous voice that wasn't human. "My name is Admiral Velran, I am sent here by the Galactic Empire for your consideration on joining our ever expanding government."

He droned on in the space speech. "We learned that the former government, the Galactic Republic, has visited you thirty standard years prior. Since then, the government has changed after the corrupt senate washed away under our glorious Emperor Palpatine had switched for an Empire. We wish that you will be the arm of the ever expanding Empire."

The leaders looked at each other with uneasiness.

"As such, the Galactic Empire would offer you positions in the Imperial Military that best suit your skills as leaders and tacticians. As for soldiers, we request that in two standard years every recruit of your military from 16 and up will now serve in the Imperial Military. Conscription will also take hold if the situation calls for it. Gender, religion, and racial barriers in general will all be eradicated under our new laws and system. This will include positions in the military and private workforce. Do you accept these terms?"

They rumbled amongst themselves over the offer. It was just like all their most recent wars and offers of peace. They've already showed what they're capable of, there was no point in resisting them. The two true leaders of the world, Stalin and Truman, stood up with heavy hearts and minds. Truman spoke first.

"We accept your offer with the offers, under the reason that we allow that _our_ military will train the new recruits."

The admiral said something, and the automaton translated. "Of course. We also must inform you that we will limit both commercial and cultural exports and imports on the basis of safety and security. Your ideologies are too harmful to the Galaxy as a whole. As for people's immune system, it has shown that any exposure to our diseases or vice versa can deal a heavy toll to the population of the galaxy. The Empire will only apply vaccines to military members."

"So that means—"

"Yes," The droid cut off. "Any and all civilian travel will be banned."

What was the point, Truman thought. It's obvious they're using the new generation of the world as simple canon fodder for whatever unimaginable battles they'll be thrown in. Truman grimaced while Stalin remained stoic. Though any man can tell he was as furious as can be.

The Russian man broke the silence. "What will give us in return?"

"Medical advancements, opportunities, technology, everything the galaxy has shared and developed will now be available to you."

"I…" Stalin's eyes were piercing. "Accept to your terms.

"What shall your planet be officially named?" The droid asked. They all looked around each other, some arguing for their languages vision of Earth to be the name. Truman quieted all of them by standing straight, his firmness pressing on the smooth black table. "Terra, Latin is the language of the greatest Empire to ever exist in our history. It means 'earth'."

The droid nodded, and soon two more droids came out with pens and paper. The Imperial who was among them stood up and quickly signed the parchment, written in the strange markings of Basic.

The death of a person's freedom on Earth. They've all witnessed it. Admiral Inazuma grimaced at such a casual erasure of human identity, but he quickly realized it was only years ago when they did the same thing for their beliefs and wars.

He looked out into the vast expanse of the stars as the formal signing began, agreeing to all terms and conditions made in the few minutes of their talks. It was shocking really, to finally see how Earth looked from above.

For the first time, Inazuma felt small. He guessed many of the others did too. Because at the end of the meeting, many of the generals and leaders stared out the window too, looking on the blue marble they called their home.

* * *

 **A/N: so this is a thing. I've always wanted to write a story like this for the longest time, and now I've finally did it. Earth and Star Wars, What a tale of amazement. I was inspired by many of these Earth in SW fics recommended to me and that happened to pop up every now and then. I've just always wondered how such an interaction would be like y'know. And not with the mystical Jedi or force or anything like that, just normal average people living in a whole new world. I have some great ideas for this story, so stay tuned. Since this is a low priority, I won't update very regularly. And all that SYOC stuff in the first chapter? Act like it's not there, the original docs in my docs manager is gone so I can't edit the story.**

 **This is set in 1952,in the height of the Cold War with the Korean War just formally "ending". They've already had one extremely small experience with the greater galaxy which was explained earlier in the story.**

 **Forewarning to the future of this story: I will explore the dynamics of racism, segregation, bias, intolerance, and all that good stuff and won't be shy about it. There will be racial slurs, there will be blatant ignorance, don't take any offense to them. This is set in Earth's 50s, and having sudden forced integration will undoubtedly have bigotry.**

 **If you like the story so far please tell me. Have a good one.**


End file.
